Arrow: An Innocent Man
"An Innocent Man" is the fourth episode of season one of the superhero action series Arrow. It was directed by Vince Misiano with a teleplay written by Moira Kirland and Lana Cho. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, October 31st, 2012. In this episode, John Diggle learns the truth about Oliver Queen. Oliver meanwhile, learns that an innocent man sits on death row for a crime that is linked to a corrupt businessman named Jason Brodeur, who happens to be one of the names on his father's list. Walter Steele meanwhile, investigates a matter of a missing 2.6 million dollars from the company. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Arrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. * Director Vincent Misiano is credited as Vince Misiano in this episode. * Actor Colin Donnell, who plays Tommy Merlyn, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor T.J. Ramini, who plays the main antagonist Jason Brodeur, is credited as TJ Ramini in this episode. * Actor William Vaughan, who plays Oliver's new bodyguard Rob Scott, is credited as William C. Vaughan in this episode. * Actress Emily Bett Rickards, who plays Felicity Smoak, is credited s Emily Rickards in this episode. She will go by her full name in later appearances. * This is the first and only episode of Arrow directed by Vince Misiano. He is also known for directing episodes of The 4400, Agent Carter, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Warehouse 13. * This is the first episode of Arrow written by Moira Kirland. She writes three episodes of the series in total. Her next episode is 1x06, "Legacies". She is also known for writing eight episodes of Dark Angel, two episodes of the 2002 version of the The Twilight Zone and two episodes of The Dead Zone. She likes zones. * Scenes on Lian Yu take place in flashback only. This includes the character of Yao Fei and a chicken. * This is the second appearance of Felicity Smoak, who is Walter Steele's top tech agent. She appeared last in "Lone Gunmen". * This is the first and only appearance of Rob Scott, who is Oliver Queen's bodyguard. He was hired to replace John Diggle, who temporarily quit working for the Queens' after learning the truth about Oliver. * This is the second appearance of Big Belly Burger. It appeared last in "Lone Gunmen". It appears next in "Legacies". Big Belly Burger is one of the most recurring businesses featured in the DC Television Universe. In addition to making appearances on Arrow, it also makes appearances in ''The Flash''. There is also a Big Belly Burger on Earth-Two. * John Diggle learns the truth about Oliver Queen in this episode. By the end of the episode he agrees to join Oliver's mission. * This is the second of three episodes that Mi-Jung Lee appears in as a reporter. She previously appeared in the pilot episode of the series. She appears next in "Unfinished Business". Allusions * Oliver Queen is based on a character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He was created by writer Mort Weisinger and artist George Papp and first appeared in the second story in ''More Fun Comics'' #73 in November, 1941. * Felicity Smoak is loosely based on a character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. The comic book version of Smoak, is an older woman and is associated with the Firestorm line of comic titles. She first appeared in ''The Fury of Firestorm'' #23. She was a newspaper editor who eventually became the stepmother of Ronnie Raymond, aka Firestorm. * This is the first reference made to Monument Point. Monument Point is a city and Army base located some three-hundred miles away from Starling City. Oliver Queen's new bodyguard Rob Scott says that he spent five years on the city's SWAT team. Monument Point takes on a major role in the season four episode "Monument Point" when it is destroyed due to the machinations of Damien Darhk. It is unknown whether Rob Scott ever returned to Monument Point following this episode, and if so, whether or not he was one of the casualties of Darhk's attack. * The prison that Oliver breaks into is Iron Heights. This correctional facility is based on a location featured in comic books published by DC Comics, though it is actually associated with the Flash line of titles. It also appears in episodes of ''The Flash'', indicating that Starling City and Central City must be fairly close to one another in proximity. Quotes * Laurel Lance: I didn't become a lawyer to break the law or hurt anybody. * The Hood: I do what's necessary, what people like Peter Declan need. * Laurel Lance: If what you're doing isn't wrong, then why are you hiding your face with a hood? * The Hood: To protect the ones I care about. * Laurel Lance: That sounds lonely. * The Hood: It can be. But not today. .... * The Hood: Peter Declan, your lies put him on death row. Now, either it's time to tell me the truth, or it's time for the 10:15 to Blüdhaven. .... * John Diggle: You really did lose your mind on that island. * Oliver Queen: Found a couple of things along the way. * John Diggle: Like what? Archery classes? * Oliver Queen: Clarity. .... * Oliver Queen: Hello, Diggle's sister-in-law Carly. I'm Oliver Queen. * Carly Diggle: I know who you are. * John Diggle: No, you really don't. .... * Moira Queen: You wanted to see me? * Malcolm Merlyn: You look nervous, Moira. * Moira Queen: Do I have a reason to be? * Malcolm Merlyn: We all do. her the police sketch of the vigilante * Moira Queen: A modern day Robin Hood? What, are you worried that your net worth makes you a target? * Malcolm Merlyn: Jason Brodeur, Adam Hunt, Warren Patel. Tell me you see a connection, Moira! * Moira Queen: He's not targeting the rich? * Malcolm Merlyn: No, he's not. He's targeting the list. Crew * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Wendy Mericle - Co-producer * JP Finn - Producer * Moira Kirland - Executive producer * Melissa Kellner Berman - Co-executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Jon Wallace - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:October, 2012/Episodes